


【狡宜向】極短篇合集

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: >所有約莫千字無法歸類的短打>內含監監/執監/逃執/外外/逃逃if……
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 4





	1. Suits you

**Author's Note:**

> >FI後時間點

「……你打算就這樣？」

「有問題嗎？」

我對狡嚙敞開領口、連領帶也不好好打的邋遢模樣挑了挑眉。「你這傢伙，是想讓行動課在公安局局長的就職典禮上被看不起嗎？」

「原本我就覺得外務省要出席公安局的典禮很奇怪。」

「那麼你和神原調個位置，去監控室幫忙吧。我相信他很樂意交換。」狡嚙聞言咧嘴一笑，捏著煙吐出煙圈的模樣相當無賴。

「我不想被課長白眼，可不能放你這樣進會場。」我拉開抽屜左挑右選，拉出一條領帶。我也忘了是什麼時候放在這裏的，畢竟在狡嚙搬進來——正式霸佔我家半邊床後還沒好好收拾過。

狡嚙看到我手上的東西，也看似乖順的靠攏過來，卻保持著雙手插在衣袋的姿態，理所當然得惹人討厭。我與他面對面，將他眼裏流露的笑意理解成這是對我的挑釁。我撫過脖頸，拉開那條不像話的領帶——我們的慣用款，那條純黑的布料順滑地穿過我的指間，落到地上。襯衫下是我熟悉的強健軀體，我替他扣上第一顆鈕扣，開始打起了領結。將長短兩端翻來覆去地環過他的後頸，舉止中十足地透露出親密——我現在很擅長用義手打半溫莎結了。每每替狡嚙打領結，我都覺得又像親手為他戴上頸圈。但這裏不是公安局，我們也不再是獵犬了。

「看著你這樣，就像……」他又湊近了一點，看著他笑意盈盈，我也勾起了嘴角，手上卻發力拉緊了領帶，把他後半句話封在喉中。他輕哼一聲，於是我右手撫上他的下巴，指間接過他那半枝煙，借著拉領帶的力得償所願地吻了他，又像是要懲戒他般咬下，齒間輕輕拉扯他的下唇一下——爾後放開。

「至少你還是有好好刮鬚，我很欣賞。」我再理了理那午夜藍色的領帶，把煙放回去。


	2. Foreigners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >事到如今居然還在寫逃亡if……!

-短打  
-事到如今居然還在寫逃亡if……!

「如果我說，『一起走吧』……你會怎樣。」

彼時我正背對著狡嚙，整理身上的防彈衣，聞言彷如被什麼狠狠地擊中了靠近心房的位置。經過這些年——失去狡嚙慎也的三年，我以為我已經足夠強大，至少不應被這種言語觸動。從胃部泛起了一種冰涼黏稠的不適感，又慢慢隨心臟的鼓動轉化成一種熾熱的浪潮，幾近把我灼傷。

「我不答假設性的問題。」我不假思索。跟他走？為什麼？憑什麼？捨棄我在日本想要守護的一切，背叛監視官的信任，就是為了追尋這個男人的腳步，讓他繼續把我耍得團團轉嗎？

「……」

然而當他沉默時，我又說不出話來了，那些想要反駁的字句像是石子般深深沉入水底，壓在我的胃上。我以為人總要學會與自己和解，於是對現實妥協了，也什麼都不求了，他卻輕易地看穿我最深層的真正願望。他總是比我自己看得更透徹，也善於使我動搖。我不甘心，又在不甘心的此刻終於察覺了，這些年我與常守一樣，甚至早就比她陷得更深，一步一伐都在追尋那個我從少年時代就照進我暗淡的生命裏的一縷暖陽。

「我剛才就說過了，我們該就此別過。」

「可是我不想再失去你了。」

幾秒的靜默後，升降平台迴響著一種乾澀的怪異聲響，我才發現我也能笑得如此難聽。我又轉過身來，緊緊盯著我眼前這個傷痕累累的男人。他遠比我想像中的狼狽，那些腫脹瘀傷也有我的一份功勞，臉上還錯落著血珠都未曾凝固的割傷，儘管如此，他的臉容此刻卻是溫柔的，一種恍若隔世的溫柔，蔚藍也不似過往閃爍著緊咬獵物不放的凶光了，那就是把我從地上拉起來的身影，那捧光芒的原型。

我實在是受不了那個眼神，於是以左手覆上；又免得他再說什麼讓我變得更難堪的話，就用唇堵絕那些把我的心臟解剖開來的話語了。

＊

周邊的景色由破落到荒涼，由荒涼到杳無人煙。

我以為我總要費點功夫才能習慣新的生活，事實證明人的適應力相當強大，我用了三年試著接受狡嚙不在身邊的事實，只需三個月就把這些通通捨棄。

我們是異鄉中的異客，浮浮沉沉、掙扎求存。我們在白日漂泊，又在夜晚相擁而眠。

.....我們在流浪，我們都不再流浪。


	3. Heal my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >逃逃if  
> >血描寫有

「借你的打火機一用。」

我躺在汽車後座上沒說話，半瞇著眼看著宜野從我上衣口袋中掏出了那個跟隨我許多年的打火機，銀光一晃，叮——在逐漸昏暗下去的傍晚中亮起了小小的火苗，溫柔地舔舐著他手中的銳利。

我沉默地點了點頭表示他隨時可以開始了，於是宜野俯下身來，右手握刀，左手輕輕覆在我的手背上，金屬的涼意讓我感到安心。緊接著，熾熱的刀尖挑撥翻弄著血肉，痛意扯回了一絲渙散的意識，我凝視著眼前的宜野，他此時全神貫注地照料我負傷的肩膀，原先攏在耳後的髮絲有幾綹落在頰側，綠眼睛沉著冷靜——絲毫看不出他正劃開我的傷口，尋找那迫使我們停在路邊的元凶。

最終，他伸手探進血肉之中，一轉一挑，我蹙了蹙眉，他的指尖夾起了一顆小小的鉛彈，理所當然地沾滿了溫熱濕滑的血，連帶著義手也染上暗紅，宜野看也沒看就把那顆子彈扔到路邊。他撒落的並不是種子，但終有一日也會在被神明遺棄的土地上開出血與死亡的花。

我從臥姿轉為坐姿，方便宜野手中的繃帶繞過我的肩膀。待他把包紮好傷處時，天已經全暗了。今夜未見月明，荒野中只得稀落的幾顆星綴在空中，點亮了靜寂的夜。宜野拭去手上的最後一點血腥味，爾後把金屬酒壺提在手上。

「給我一口吧？」他正仰首喝酒，上下起伏的喉結頓了一下。「止痛。」我補充道。

「酒精會擴張毛細血管，不利於傷口止血，增加感染風險……照顧傷患的注意事項不都是你教的嗎？」宜野瞥了我這個不安份的傷患一眼，把酒壺別回腰間，看來是沒半點要把酒壺交給我的意思。

討酒不成，那只能討點別的東西了——我傾身上前，執起宜野的手與他十指緊扣，他的右手與我同樣被傭兵的生涯磨出了厚實的槍繭，我稍稍用力，像是要捂暖那些金屬般握住了他的義手。而他的唇帶著的是硝煙以及血的味道，我渴極了，於是試圖以舌尖在他嘴裏搜刮一絲似有若無的、辛辣的酒味，他又把手抵在我的頸後回應了這個並不甜蜜的吻。

「這個偏方也能止痛。」我意猶未盡地拉開了一點距離，端詳眼前這個於我而言即意味著一切的男人，「就是成癮性太高，一沾上就再也離不開了。」


	4. No name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >只有狡的逃執  
> >血描寫有

戰爭不是邪惡 殘忍 魔鬼  
而是愛的缺席 和早夭的嬰兒

愛干擾死，愛是生。  
——馮志弘《戰爭與和平》

1.  
我走在城市的殘骸中，死亡如影隨形，熱浪捲起餘灰，從中我嘗到血肉腐敗的味道。

無人機遠去，不再在我們頭頂盤旋、準備像蒼鷹狩獵般收割我們的性命。那麼，打掃戰場就是必須的工作了。不單為收殮戰友的遺體，也為回收有限的槍彈；這很現實，我們可以從支持我們的民眾手中得到糧食，武器就不太可能了，而赤手空拳是無法對抗高牆的。

實際上，半自動步槍能發揮的作用極其有限，我從回收的槍械中一眼就能看出了：彈莢中還餘下過半有多的彈數，被擊發出去的子彈撼動不了那些鋼鐵，無法讓他、他還有她逃過被殺戮的命運。

我垂首良久，爾後確認手中的槍還能使用，拇指摩挲了一下槍柄，上面貼著的是一個年輕女孩的照片，她正朝著我笑著，那青澀的面容蒙上了塵土和星點的血跡，還被火燒了大半張臉，但我還是覺得那是張好照片。

畢竟，它讓一個垂死人在最後的路上手中握著的不是殺人武器，而是世間僅存的一點溫柔。

多麼稀罕的事物啊。

2.  
也不是每天都在硝煙和血腥味中渡過。

偶爾，在那些難得安穩的夜中，我坐在營火前，看著小伙子與姑娘們轉著一個又一個的圓，搖曳的火光伴隨著那些舞步和歌聲，晚風揚起我手上香菸的煙霧，讓一切形態變得不確切起來了。

有些人沒去跳舞，三五成群聚在一旁，我瞧見他們拿起槍比劃著什麼。我看了好一會，才察覺到他們正把紙片貼在槍柄上。

我離他們有些距離，又因本地人的英語多少帶著點口音——沒有要抱怨的意思，可以簡單交流已經不求什麼了——實在聽不到他們在說什麼。只能從男人撫著槍柄的動作、眉目中透露的幾分柔和判斷：

那是滿心的喜悅。

3.  
燈將夜的黑暗剖開，我先前擱在桌上的菸落下星點餘灰，最後一股煙裊裊上升，稍稍蒙蔽了光、又散開去。

渾身泛起的苦痛像是潮水般起伏，我翻了個身，目光漫無目的地於房中游走一輪，最終定格在几上。

我伸出手，我已經習慣金屬的微涼了，然而手的溫度仍然殘存在槍柄上，那份柔軟烙在我掌心中，那一剎那彷如永恆。

於是，那兩個音節輕輕巧巧地從我口中漏出，但可以回應這個名字的人已經離開這片土地了。毫無道理地，我想起了那天在舊槍柄上所見的相片。然而SP-101無論作為回憶或是思念的載體，實在是顯得太小太小了。

此時的我一無所有。但，如果可以，我想要將他少年時、成人時，以及如今的面容都鋪滿在幾英寸之上——

這是如今的我唯一能擁有的事物了。

像是禱告般，我把唇貼上金屬鏽味的槍身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart Grips：
> 
> 二戰的士兵流行的做法 把戀人或者家人的相片貼在槍柄上  
> 有種殘酷的浪漫……
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nwxdwl  
> 原噗有配圖


	5. Bad habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >外外狡宜  
> >煙吻

宜野座伸元對抽煙沒有興趣。

他向來對自制力有信心。酒僅止淺嘗，不嗜甜食也不好辣物，彷彿對一切有成癮可能性的物品都保持一個安全且疏遠的距離。

因此，理應他對煙草也是一樣的態度，但凡事總有例外。桌上是那人出行前落下的一盒香煙，薄荷綠狡猾地將自己偽裝得無害如糖罐，那份甜美莫名誘惑了宜野座，他伸手把煙盒拿在手上。

眼見四下無人，宜野座不必像做壞事的中學生般鬼祟，又因他時常受同居人耳濡目染，即使沒抽過煙也對這種毒害人的小東西有充分的認知。他從茶几抽屜中摸索幾下——略過一些當下無用的瓶瓶罐罐——翻出一個備用的打火機。宜野座扣下開關，叼著煙湊近小小的一撮火苗，燃點了煙也映亮了他的臉龐。

三十六歲與二十四歲大大不同。宜野座已經能眉頭都不皺一下地灌下一杯龍舌蘭，而他對香煙的適應力與對酒精的適應力不相伯仲，那些飽含焦油和尼古丁的輕煙在他的咽喉、他的肺腑迴盪一圈，竟也沒引起任何的不適感。那些影視作品中見著旁人抽煙就要眼淚直流的狼狽樣大抵都是騙人的。他抬頭，輕啟雙唇，便吁出一口毒煙——綠眸在香煙的煙霧中顯得迷離，他的視線越過那些即將消散的幻霧，落在剛進門的男人身上。

狡嚙看來剛從運輸機下來就直往家裏奔。他沒有除下外套，只是朝宜野座的方向走來，帶著不容拒絕的力度撫上了他抬高的手腕，就著那個角度深深地吸了一口宜野座手上的煙。爾後，像是要取代問好般，一個吻急不及待封住了他的唇。無所謂，我原本也沒什麼特別的話要說，宜野座心想。

可是這和剛剛不一樣——狡嚙的舌尖柔軟、灼熱，輕而易舉地撬開了宜野座的唇齒，那煙攜同狡嚙的氣息，帶著鮮明豔麗的色彩在他的口腔內攻城掠地。辛辣感姍姍來遲，彷彿要奪去宜野座呼吸的能力般嗆喉。宜野座不是一個會輕易就範的人，於是他也試圖對狡嚙的侵略還以顏色，一來一回的親吻中兩人嘴裏的煙味濕漉漉地融為一體，難分彼此。

口舌交纏的感覺幾乎使人上癮。

宜野座在喘息的間隙裏暫時中斷了這個略帶苦澀的吻，舌尖挑斷了那根盈亮的銀絲。他會稱這次的交鋒為平局。

「覺得這枝煙怎麼樣？」狡嚙的手掌在宜野座的脈搏上停留數秒，又挽住了他的後腰。

「不怎麼樣。」宜野座嘴上這樣應道，卻再一次貼上了狡嚙的唇，五指梳進狡嚙腦後的髮中，以便他再次加深這個吻。

宜野座伸元的確對抽煙沒有興趣。


	6. A Tooth For A Tooth

那是本能。

好比舌頭追逐甜味、咽喉渴求水份般——像這樣，唇從耳畔滑到脖頸，一路留下親吻、引得肌膚顫慄不已，狡嚙埋首湊近起伏著的喉結，毫不意外地感受到身下人呼吸一窒。

「狡嚙……」

可以想像到現在宜野座蹙起眉頭的樣子。當然、當然，宜野座不喜歡狡嚙在他身上留下太多親熱的痕跡，但從來沒阻止他，或者，說是沒有阻止他的餘裕比較恰當。狡嚙稍稍拉開距離，視線朝上，就看見了宜野座半瞇起眼睛、渴求著什麼似的輕啟著唇，手就這樣置在身旁，那些機械關節悄然扣住下面的床單，緊了又鬆、鬆了又緊。

「等不住了？」

可狡嚙卻吝於與他唇舌交纏，只想一心一意完成自己的工作般，又舔舐著宜野座喉間的突起，吸吮、啃噬，像是要用牙齒和舌尖給櫻桃梗打結地認真。狡嚙用嘴、用舌尖、用門齒去一次一次地抵上宜野座的下限，這是賦予給他的特權。但想當然，兩個汗流浹背的男人交纏著的氣息怎麼說也不會是甜的，他只嚐出了汗水以及情慾的鹹味。不得不說，這使狡嚙更興奮了。

簡直就像十七歲的小鬼，狡嚙在心中如此自嘲道。

宜野座的左手並不溫柔地穿插在狡嚙的頭髮裏，一施力，鋼腕使得狡嚙抬首，在他眼中映出了宜野座如今的模樣：短辮散開，後髮凌亂不堪地披在枕上，頸項上盡是剛才以唇齒烙下的曖昧吻痕……狡嚙就覺得幼稚一回也沒什麼不好的。本以為這是要討一個吻的訊號，但宜野座僅僅略過狡嚙的唇，冷不防一口咬上頸側。狡嚙從喉中洩出一聲低喘，一秒、兩秒、三秒，那淺淺的鼻息打在裸露的肌膚上——宜野座像數著數般在三聲後就鬆了口，但無疑已在肌膚上留下一圈明目張膽的牙印。

狡嚙摸摸頸側，指尖觸碰到的刺痛還殘存著熱度。

「只是以牙還牙罷了。」宜野座臉上還帶著情熱的潮紅。鮮紅的舌在談吐間那麼的惹眼，狡嚙就忍不住湊上去，熟門熟路地把礙事的側髮通通撥到耳後，粗糙的指腹又在後髮際線與後頸敏感的交接處打著轉，便以唇把他的唇堵上、用舌一一掃過方才發狠勁咬人的齒列，盡全力攪亂彼此呼息的節奏了。

＊

辦公時間的行動課辦公室中，自然人人忙碌：宜野座忙於緊盯螢幕敲打鍵盤，須鄉忙於低頭查看終端收斂視線，花城——倒也說不出有多忙，她端正安坐在高背椅上，一雙妙目望了望宜野座，又望了望狡嚙，目光銳利得像手鋸，正在兩端前後嘎吱嘎吱地拉鋸著。

眾目睽睽下，宜野座西裝革履，扣至頂上的鈕扣妥貼地把每一枚見不得人的印記藏好，可狡嚙的深色襯衫大大敞開領口，漏出半截齒痕，何其不檢點！狡嚙卻渾然不覺視線擾人。幸虧在場各位都是專業人士，決不作無端猜想，也絕無過問同僚私人生活的心思。

當狡嚙掏出打火機，花城的臉閃過半分嫌棄，便移開了視線。於是他起身向門外走去，宜野座選擇冷漠地不去看即將要從自己身旁走過的人，但鼻尖卻不受控地捕捉到那屬於對方的、若有似無的煙味。

待宜野座終於可以把注意力移回螢幕時，他發現自己打出了一整行意味不明的亂碼。


End file.
